


Parody: Tadap Tadap

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [5]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Arjuna's brothers' reaction to Ulupi kidnapping Arjuna, as a parody of Tadap Tadap.
Relationships: Arjuna/Ulupi
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725790
Kudos: 3





	Parody: Tadap Tadap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbidextrousArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/gifts).



Vachan nibhane ki zid mein

Mahal chhod ke chale…

Van ki taraf nikal pade…

Fir tumhen yeh kya hua

Ki phans gaye,

Haan phans gaye,

Ki phans gaye ik naagin ki baahon mein?


End file.
